viivesifandomcom-20200213-history
Viivesi Wiki
Viivesi Wiki main page. Introduction Intro to Viivesi: There exists a group of seven Masters whom control different components of the universe. They prefer to work from the shadows so that everything runs smoothly so as to not worry the people. These Masters are known as the Viivesi, the Chaos 7. Because of the incredible amount of power that they wield in the universe, these Masters live incredibly long. Despite their longevity, every couple hundred years or so, they choose specific individuals and train them in the arts of their specific craft and area of mastery. These individuals, apprentices, are called the Viisieges. For the past eight Cycles, the Viivesi have successfully trained their Viisieges and kept the universe functioning smoothly, all while maintaining absolute secrecy. The rumors and secrets about the Viivesi did show up from time to time, but none had enough concrete evidence to prove their speculations. That is, until the 9th generation of Viisieges. This particular group of apprentices rebelled against their masters. Each one had their own specific reasons for breaking away from Viivesi, but in the end, all but one split from them. This forced their masters to maintain their grasps on the universe for longer than they should. Of course, the Masters fully expected that eventually their apprentices might rebel against their teachings and stray from their chosen path. When that time came, the Masters simply decided to find new candidates for the Viisieges, with the assumption that if things got really out of hand they could simply use their power to eliminate the rebels. Unfortunately, they did not expect what happened. Rogue Viisieges Instead of simply leaving behind everything they learned and moving on, the Viisieges used their teachings to form large-scale corporations and organizations to directly affect the universe and force their own perspectives. This was a disastrous event for the Viivesi. It was no longer a simple matter of finding better candidates. Now they had to deal with the fact that their former students had established their own groups of followers and areas of influence. The seven couldn't simply eliminate their rogue students. The amount of renown that the 9th Viisieges had each garnered, as well as the irreplaceable services and products their corporations provided acted as barriers. Too many individuals would question the sudden disappearances of the largest powers of the universe. The Viivesi were caught in a stalemate There is always a possibility of blackmail from the 9th Viisieges, or worse. All common approaches would shatter the secrecy that the Viivesi had work so hard to preserve, but they also cannot hold their positions forever. The Conflict The amount of power they wielded was too much for any one individual to keep under control for so long. The Masters had already stretched the limits of their powers as far as they could. The powers needed to be passed onto new caretakers, and if new Viivesi aren't chosen soon, their powers could collapse in on themselves. The effects on the universe would be disastrous. The rogue Viisieges were unaware of this, and are far too stubborn to listen. It's up to the "players" to decide how to handle this stalemate. Do they attempt to forge relations with the rebellious Viisieges? Will they try to defuse this time bomb that threatens to tear apart the universe? Or will a more offensive route be taken, striking down every major power one by one? Affiliation Leagues / Starnations The Beyonders | Dynasty of Branches | The Orb Order | Poxehason V | Truth Conglomerate | Viivesi Category:Browse